Harcèlement
by Pink's Plume
Summary: D'anciens adversaires de Teïko cherchent à se venger d'une humiliation cuisante que leur a causé la GoM & tout particulièrement Aomine. Après avoir retrouvé l'as de Teiko grâce à l'Inter Hight, ils s'en prennent à Momoi car quoi de mieux de faire souffrir les proches pour s'en prendre au principal concerné ?


_Salut, cette fan fiction se situe entre l'Inter High &amp; la Winter Cup. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, les autres chapitres seront donc plus long ! Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture __&amp; pour les réponses : par message privé ou sur mon profil._

_L'univers de Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

Tandis qu'elle éteignait la télévision, Momoi gloussa d'énervement en apercevant le message tardif que venait de lui laisser Aomine. Son oncle séjournait pour la soirée et le weekend dans la ville et l'emmenait le lendemain matin faire un tour sur son bolide : une moto de sport, c'est tout ce dont elle comprenait dans l'appellation de l'engin. Le problème n'était pas la sortie en elle-même mais le fait qu'Aomine serrait en retard pour l'entraînement, du moins si ce dernier ne changeait pas d'avis entre temps et ne vienne pas du tout. Toutefois, une soudaine menace perfide traversa son esprit …

**A Dai-chan :** _Évite fortement l'excuse du « Je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! » car il serait fort dommage que ta mère découvre ta cachette de magasines … __Bonne nuit et bonne balade en moto Dai-chan !_

**De Dai-chan :** _Imayoshi, Akashi sortaient de ce corps !_

**A Dai-chan :** _Très drôle …_

Sur ces derniers mots, Momoi régla de nouveau son radioréveil en prenant soin de retarder l'heure de son réveil d'une quinzaine de minutes. Si elle ne devait pas aller chercher mais surtout réveiller Aomine, elle pouvait s'octroyer plusieurs minutes de sommeille en plus.

**.**

Le lendemain, c'est avec le visage éclatant de bonne humeur et reposé que Satsuki prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait 64 jours, dimanche compris, qu'elle angoissait pour réussir à faire sortir du lit le métis ! A l'époque, Aomine Yumi rentrait plutôt de son travail d'infirmière de nuit pour la soulager dans sa besogne ; sans compter que le temps de Teïko où Akashi et Kuroko étaient d'une grande utilité était lui aussi révolu.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, une délicieuse odeur de viennoiseries envahit ses narines, lui donnant l'envie de faire un détour par la boulangerie du coin pour récupérer plusieurs _Mochi_. Malheureusement, une fois à la boulangerie, la rose eut l'impression de prendre plusieurs kilos en trop et mal placés juste à la vue des pâtisseries aguicheuses par leurs délicieuses odeurs ainsi que leurs magnifiques aspects. De plus, le portefeuille avait prit un coup lui aussi à la sortie : 650 grammes de chocolat au lait en forme de divers ballons de sport, 300 grammes de _Mochi_, 750 grammes de biscuits salés et enfin 750 grammes de petits pains ayant plusieurs saveurs. Malgré tout, elle en connaissait qui allaient être content, en plus de son estomac. Puis, après réflexion, avec tout le stress que lui causait le cas Dai-chan, ses kilos en trop fondait rapidement ...

**.**

A la sortie de la boulangerie, un air frisquet digne d'un mois d'octobre la saisit comme à la sortie de son immeuble la faisant trembler légèrement une nouvelle fois ; cependant alors que sa main gauche cherchait ses gants à tâtons dans son sac, une personne encore non identifiée lui fonçait dedans avec la force d'un troupeau d'éléphant qui charge. Ayant tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arrivait que l'inconnu était déjà au coin de la rue. Malgré tout, elle put entrapercevoir quelques éléments : carrure imposante musculèrement, peau bronzé après un trop long passage au soleil, cheveux foncés.

**\- Je vous aide Mademoiselle ?** Questionna un passant désolé de sa situation.

Si elle ne se trompait pas, le passant en question était le père de la boulangère ; outre cette constatation Satsuki prit avec fermeté la main qui lui était destinée avant de remettre ses habits en place et de s'épousseter.

**\- C'est très gentil, merci.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, un sourire reconnaissant et une légère inclination la rose reprit sa route gants sur les mains et sacs autour du bras. Même si elle était de dos, la manager de Too Gakuen sentait les quelques regards indéchiffrables sur sa personne. Les passants, comme elle même d'ailleurs n'avaient pas tout à fait compris le fin mot de cette bousculade.

**\- Cette jeunesse ...** Fut les derniers mots qu'elle entendu avant de tourner sur sa droite pour prendre le métro.

**.**

Assise dans un coin de sa rame, Satsuki dégustait un énième _Mochi_ écouteurs vissaient sur les oreilles. Aucunes douleurs de sa chute n'étaient apparentes et seul un bleu ferait son apparition dans la journée en guise de contre coup. En attendant, la dégustation de ses viennoiseries favorites sur une chanson rythmée l'envoyaient dans un monde parallèle où basket et école sortaient de son esprit pour laisser la place à son imagination, sa créativité et ses fantasmes.

Depuis combien de temps elle était dans sa bulle ? Elle serrait seulement dire pas assez pour être arrivée à l'arrêt qui desservait Too Gakuen mais suffisamment pour ne pas voir le groupe de malfrat l'approcher dangereusement pour l'agresser. Son sac de course venait d'être expulsé sous un siège d'un coup de pied et son sac à dos réservé aux entraînements du week-end ou des vacances était éparpillé à travers la rame du métro.

Essayant de prendre une bouffée d'air plus grande que les autres pour ne pas réagir impulsivement, seul un hoquet traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et pas besoin de baisser le regard pour sentir une poigne ferme saisir sa gorge.

**\- Ne l'abîme pas trop pour le moment car ... **Gloussait une voix méprisables plus loin, tandis qu'aucun passager deignait bouger un petit doigt.

**\- A votre place j'éviterais de trop l'abîmer !**


End file.
